Legacy: The Prologue
by LittleMissFirebug23
Summary: The kinda summary of my upcoming fic, Legacy. There's more info inside, so check that out.


**Hey all! Well, recently, my friends got me started on this game, that I honestly thought was stupid, but was like, "What the hell, I'll try it." The game was obviously, Minecraft. Well, as it turned out, Minecraft is freaking EPIC. It's the BEST game. EVER. So, when our Language Arts teacher gave us an assignment to write a story with 20 of our vocal words, I jumped at the chance to write a Minecraft one. So, this is it. And obviously, Azzie is my character (AzzieIsAwesome22) and in a few paragraphs, there are my friends, who I will add at the bottom. Also, this kinda inspired a Minecraft fic that I'll start soon. It'll be called _Legacy_, hence the name of this. This story kinda summarizes _Legacy_ in four hundred something words, so if you like, just put me on alert, and I'll put up the first chapter ASAP. ON TO THE STO- SUMMARY!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a queendom made of blocks, in the world of Imagination. The queendom was ruled by the mighty builder and warrior, Azzie. The queendom had been established many years ago, back when Queen Azzie was merely an adventurer, questing the world of Panem, lingering in some places more than others, and just seeking something to do. Azzie had slept in many a thicket, and in some of the most remote locations in the gigantic world of Imagination.

As her reputation grew, she became an ambassador to many countries, and was an infamous warrior to many of the night terrors, who feared her diamond blade, and steel-tipped arrows, which had killed many of their kind. There was an especially terrifying tale in which Azzie had been taken captive by an Enderman colony, and escaped by luring a Creeper into their midst, and caused it to combust, destroying the monster's hideout. As she limped back into civilization, the villagers extolled her for ridding them of the monsters that had been terrorizing them for many a year.

There are many other stories that could be dictated to you by a passing citizen, or even a hermit that had heard of the legendary warrior queen, Azzie, but they would take infinity to tell, as even as we speak, there is a story being created of Azzie's most frequent conquest. However, though the queen is a famous warrior, she is just as amazing a builder. She supposedly built the queendom of Neverland using nothing but her bare hands, with only a bow and arrow to keep her safe at night. It is rumored that she flew above the castle as she built, and the simple sandstone walls turned to cobblestone!

Before settling down to build however, it is said that she travelled the lands of Imagination with her companions Yust, Vladimir, Maxor, and Noobly. At one point, they ruled a city together, the name of which has been forgotten over many years. The city had been a utopia, and was well kept away from monsters for a while, until the terrors congregated together and stormed the city. The companions held off the monsters for a night and a day, but were overwhelmed by the monsters, and were forced to jump precariously off the watchtower, to escape the impending disaster. Thankfully, the colleagues were able to send a decoy to the monsters before leaving to save the citizens.

Queen Azzie was an amazing leader, with all the survival and critical thinking skills that a queen should have. Though she was an amazing builder and warrior, she was very humble about that, and was good-humored throughout her career as an adventurer, _and _as a queen. She never took a husband, or chose an heir, though she fell in love with a traveller whom she met on one of her odysseys, and was still one of the most famous female rulers of her time. Queen Azzie of Neverland was one of the most famous women in Imagination, and her legacy will live on, through tide and time, forevermore.

* * *

**Yeah. This is really short. Anyway, Yust is my friend Yustressin, Vladimir is my friend Vladimir5310, Maxor is Maxor9210, and Noobly, is actually our friend who doesn't have a Minecraft yet, but is making one ASAP. We just like to irritate him so we call him Noobly. But correctly, it's N00BlY. Sadly, our LA teacher would frown upon that, so I had to take it out. Well, if you think it's interesting, please tell me! Thanks for reading!**

**~Azzie :)**


End file.
